


Haunted

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Corn Mazes, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fall festivals, Ghosts, HEA guarenteed, Haunted House, Modern AU, Pumpkins, Smut, Thriller, abandoned barnhouse, halloween fic, haunted, loosely inspired by the haunting of hill house, newlyweds, scares, small town, victorian manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Newlyweds Ben and Rey Solo just moved into their dream home— an old Victorian Manor. However, something sinister stalks in the shadows.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Halloween is my favorite holiday so I'm hoping you enjoy this spooky fic.  
> The second aesthetic was made by my lovely beta Sage McMae! Thank you hun! She will have a Halloween fic coming out soon as well.

* * *

 

Rey ran her fingers over the wrought iron gate which surrounded the Cellardoor Manor. The gentle thrum of her fingers against the bars startled the ravens whom had taken shelter in the oaks trees that lined the long driveway. 

 

She peered through the gate to take in the sight of the old Victorian mansion— her new home. Arms tightened around her waist and she felt the brush of full lips against her neck. 

 

Rey turned in the man’s arms and gazed lovingly up at her new husband, Ben Solo. 

 

“Is it everything you dreamed it would be?” Ben’s deep voice rumbled. 

 

“Everything and then some.” Rey answered, looping her arms around Ben’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

Ben deepened the kiss, rattling the gate as he pushed Rey up against it. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, brushing her tongue along the seam of his mouth. 

 

His hands slid to her bottom and squeezed. 

 

“Mm, I do  _ so  _ love your ass, darling,” Ben growled. 

 

Rey pushed playfully at his shoulders and rolled her eyes. 

 

“You are insatiable. Come on let’s go see our new home.”

 

Ben took out the antique skeleton key from his pocket and inserted it into the iron padlock. He shoved the gates open. 

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and interlaced their fingers. 

 

“I still can’t believe we got this place for that amount. What a steal!” Rey remarked. 

 

“Yeah, somebody probably died here,” Ben smirked, tickling Rey’s side. 

 

“Stop!” She giggled. “They would have disclosed that. Quit trying to scare me.” 

 

“Oh, but you make it so tempting,” Ben replied as he pinched her ass. 

 

Rey snatched the ornate key from his hand and worked it into the lock of the broad wooden door. She pushed the entrance open and it creaked ominously. 

 

_ They will have to WD 40 these doors,  _ Rey mused. 

 

The foyer opened up to a large living area with twin spiral staircases which curved on either side of the room, meeting on the second floor landing before curving again to reach the third story. 

 

The room was sparse of furniture, a few antique pieces left from previous owners with dusty white sheet coverings. Rey’s short heels clicked on the hardwood floors as she twirled in a circle, smiling at the gorgeous manor.  _ Their  _ new home. 

 

“We have about ten acres of property,” Ben remarked. “There’s an old rundown barnhouse and on the edge of the property is a corn field. We are really secluded out here.” 

 

Rey walked up to her husband and grasped his face, bringing his tall frame down for another kiss. 

 

“Shall we christen our new bedroom?” 

 

“I think I can be convinced.” 

 

Rey pecked his lips one last time before running to the stairs, stomping loudly as she ascended. 

 

“You’ll have to catch me.” 

 

***

 

Always giving chase. Though that was one thing Ben loved about his wife. She disappeared somewhere on the second floor of their home and Ben walked down the darkened hallway, listening for her footsteps or shallow breaths. 

 

He entered the first room and looked around. There was an old piano in the corner covered in dust and cobwebs. But no Rey. 

 

Ben returned to the hallway and felt around the wall for the light switch. He turned it on and the lights flickered twice before settling into a dim glow. 

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Ben rumbled. 

 

The lights flickered once then shut off, flooding the hallway in darkness. A piercing scream let out from a far off room and Ben’s heart started to race. He sprinted down the hallway, calling out Rey’s name as panic started to set in. 

 

He tried the last door on the left but the handle wouldn’t budge.  _ Locked.  _ Ben tugged at the brass doorknob and pounded on the wood. 

 

“Rey! Rey! Baby, let me in.” 

 

Suddenly, Ben heard the door unlock. He turned the knob and pushed it open. 

 

_ Creak.  _

 

He jumped when he saw Rey standing with a sheet draped over her body like a ghost. 

 

“Very funny, Rey,” Ben said as he walked forward. “I think you need to be taught a lesson about running away from your master.” 

 

Rey remained standing still and Ben frowned. Normally she scoffed with indignation when he referred to himself as her master— even if it made her insanely  _ wet. _

 

“Hmm, quiet are we? I may have to tie you up to the bed as I fuck you. What do you think about that, darling?” 

 

She turned her head beneath the sheet as if she was making eye contact with him. 

 

Ben walked into the room and stood in front of Rey, grabbing the edge of the sheet and yanked it to the floor. 

 

He felt his blood run cold as he dropped the edge of the sheet to the ground. Rey was not standing beneath the sheet.  _ Nobody  _ was standing beneath the sheet. Ben found himself entirely alone in the guest bedroom. 

 

He stumbled, slamming his back against the door, rattling the frame. 

 

_ The fuck? _ Had he lost his mind? No more Red Bull. 

 

Ben staggered out into the hallway and walked briskly down to where the master suite was located. He pushed the door open harshly and Rey jumped from where she was laying on the king size bed. 

 

“Shit, you scared me,” Rey yelped. “What took you so long?” 

 

“What? It’s only been a few minutes.”

 

“Ben, I’ve been waiting up here for you for at least thirty minutes.” 

 

He furrowed his brow in confusion. Then he met Rey’s eyes as he stated, “I heard you scream.” 

 

“Ben, are you feeling alright? Come here.” Rey held her arms out to him and he crossed the room, crawling on top of her to feel the warmth of Rey’s arms. 

 

Rey started to kiss him and he lowered himself on top of her, licking into her mouth as the kiss grew heated. 

 

_ Definitely no more Red Bull,  _ Ben chided himself. 

 

He cupped Rey’s face as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Ben smoothed his hand down the elegant slope of her neck and cupped her breast, squeezing lightly. 

 

She bucked her hips against him, grinding against the erection that was tenting his jeans. 

 

“Need you,” Ben panted.

 

“Oh yes, please,” Rey moaned. 

 

Ben popped the button of her jeans and started to pull them down her golden legs. He rid her of the sweater she was wearing, leaving Rey in her matching black lace bra and panties.  Groaning at the sight, he palmed his erection. 

 

Ben pulled his long sleeved tee over his head and looked down at his beautiful wife with heat in his gaze. Her chestnut hair framed her flush face and her hazel eyes sparkled with lust. 

 

He worked the zipper of his jeans down, slowly. Rey reached out from him and ran her hands down his solid chest. 

 

“I can’t believe you are mine. You’re fucking carved out of marble. My Greek god.” 

 

“Fuck Rey,” Ben growled, pushing his jeans down his thighs and kicking them off. “You are fucking perfect, you know that? So goddamn sexy.” 

 

They divested each other of their undergarments until  _ finally,  _ Rey was laying naked beneath him as he thrust into her tight cunt. 

 

“You feel  _ so  _ good baby,” Ben babbled as he pressed kisses along Rey’s neck. 

 

He pulled out and thrust back in, enjoying the feel of her slick inner walls squeezing his cock. He bent down and captured her rosy nipple between his lips, sucking at the bud until it hardened against his tongue. 

 

Rey’s nails scrapped across his back as she pushed more of her breast into his mouth. She was so incredibly perfect. How had he gotten so lucky? 

 

He pressed his lips to her neck, suckling a bruise into her pulse point. His dark wavy hair brushed Rey’s cheek and she shuddered against him. 

 

Her walls started to flutter around his cock and Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sheer perfection of how tight she was. 

 

He sped up his thrusts, the slick slap of skin on skin filling the bedroom. Every snap of his hips jostled her breasts making the bounce deliciously. It was a mouth watering sight to behold. 

 

Rey grasped his hair and tugged him down for a kiss as she met him thrust for thrust.

 

“Yes, baby, you take my cock so well. You like it huh? Being stuffed full with my cock.” 

 

“Oh, Ben. I love it. I love you!” 

 

“I love you Rey. Now come for me.” 

 

She positively gushed as her walls fluttered and contracted around his length. Rey moaned out as she came down from her release. Ben grabbed onto her hips with a steel grip as he pounded into her. Just a few more thrusts and he was spilling inside of her pussy. Ben pulled out and spread her legs apart as he watched his come trickle down her thigh. He licked his lips before taking her clit in his mouth and sucking until she fell into another orgasm. 

 

***

 

Sometime during the night they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Rey was pressed up against Ben’s body, snuggling against his toned chest. One of her legs was thrown across his thighs while his hand was cupping her bare ass possessively. 

 

Rey was drowsy, coming in and out of sleep. The wind was whistling outside, a branch tapping at the window in a steady rhythm. 

 

She shivered at sudden draftiness in the room. It was as if the temperature dropped ten whole degrees. 

 

Rey pulled the comforter up to her chin and snuggled up to Ben. His body was like a furnace. 

 

Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a happy sigh when she was enveloped with his warmth. 

 

She felt a ticklish sensation as the blanket slipped down her chest, exposing her nude body to the cool air. Rey shivered and grabbed the blanket pulling it back up to her chest. 

 

Once again, the blanket slowly started to descend. Rey sat up in annoyance and grabbed the blanket, covering herself up. 

 

She rubbed her eyes and peered out into the dark bedroom. Once her eyes focused she saw a shadow moving across the walls. 

 

Rey felt the air get thicker around her and she started breathing heavily, small puffs of condensation escaping her mouth. 

 

Rey grabbed at Ben’s arm. Her fingers were shaking. The shadow glided towards the entrance of the room; the door creaked open and the shadow slipped outside. 

 

The door slammed closed. Rey screamed and buried her face in Ben’s chest. 

 

“Baby,” Ben whispered sleepily. “Rey, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Ben,” Rey cried. “I don’t know…. there was a shadow and then the door opened and slammed shut.”

 

He sat and grabbed her face, kissing her softly on the cheek. 

 

“Are you okay? You said you saw something? A shadow?” 

 

“Yeah I know it sounds crazy,” Rey replied. 

 

Ben hugged her gently, rubbing soothing circles into her back. 

 

“No, no it doesn’t Rey.”

 

He seemed to be contemplating something as he rocked her from side to side. 

 

“Baby?” Ben addressed Rey. “Did we fall asleep with the window open?” 

 

Rey turned in his arms and looked at the curtains that were fluttering as an autumn breeze blew through the room. 

 

She let out a nervous laugh. 

 

“Oh my god. I’m so ridiculous. It must have been shadows from the trees outside and a breeze that blew the door closed. I can’t believe I got so frightened.” 

 

Ben kissed her temple and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. 

 

“I think we are just exhausted. Our minds are playing tricks on us. I thought I saw you in another room covered in a sheet, but it was just a figment of my Red Bull infused imagination.” 

 

Rey felt unsettled from Ben’s confession. If they were both seeing things then surely it meant something…

 

“Hey, what do you say we go into town in the morning and go to the festival. We need to get out of the way so the movers can bring in all our furniture. What do you think?” Ben asked, hugging her close. 

 

Rey nodded, “Yeah, Benny, that sounds great. We can have lunch in town.” 

 

Ben gathered her hair in his hand, moving it to the side so he could press a kiss to her neck. 

 

“I love you, baby girl,” Ben said, looking at her with those large chocolate orbs. 

 

“I love you too. I’m so happy we found this house. Our  _ home. _ ” 


	2. Maize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Reylocalligraphy made the edit that I used in my aesthetic. I attached the full edit at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

 

The next morning, Ben woke up to a freezing house. Rey was shivering in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he rubbed his hand up and down her back to warm her. 

 

He slipped out of the bed and started to put on the clothes he had worn the night before. The few items they had brought with them were stashed in their  suitcases, which were still in the trunk of their car. Ben tucked a blanket around Rey and kissed her cold lips. 

 

“I’m going to get our bags out of the car. We can get changed then head out for breakfast while the movers work.” 

 

Rey’s teeth chattered as she nodded. Ben smiled before walking out the door and down the ornate staircase. 

 

It was a perfect autumn morning in mid October. The trees had already started to turn beautiful shades of orange, yellow, and red. The air smelt of firewood and Ben made a mental note to chop some wood for the fireplaces. 

 

He reached the iron gate and pushed it open, making his way to their car. Ben popped the trunk and grabbed their suitcases. He was eager to carry them inside and get changed into some clean clothing so they could head out to town. 

 

***

 

An hour later, Ben and Rey stepped out of their house hand-in-hand. Rey wore a soft cream colored sweater with dark jeans and knee-high brown boots. Her soft chestnut hair framed her face and Ben couldn’t help but to stare at her. She looked stunning.

 

The drive into town took about twenty minutes with Rey staring out the window at the passing scenery. They had both grown up in the city. When they met, Rey mentioned wanting to move out to the countryside and Ben couldn’t have agreed more. The city was too loud, too busy. He wanted seclusion. Ben was never one for social settings and the idea of owning property with a lot of land had always been his plan. It pleased him to find out that the woman he had fallen for wanted the same things. 

 

Ben parked in front of a small breakfast diner simply called   _ Maz’s.  _ He strolled around to the passenger side door and opened it for Rey, offering her his hand. His wife smiled adoringly at him and accepted his hand, allowing him to help her out of the car. 

 

The windows of the diner were decorated for Halloween. Paper pumpkins hung across the glass along with bats and witch hats. It gave the establishment a homey feel. When they entered there was a table with two large pumpkins sitting on top. There were cups filled with various colored sharpies and the pumpkins were covered with different names and messages from the patrons who had visited. It had given Ben a wonderful idea which included going to the farmer’s market for pumpkins and pulling out his calligraphy set.

 

They were greeted by a friendly blonde hostess. She introduced herself as Kaydel.

 

“You two must be new around here. I haven’t seen either of you before,” Kaydel mused as she brought them to a window booth. 

 

“We just moved in. Cellardoor Manor,” Rey replied. 

 

“Oh! Oh my,” Kaydel said, her face turned ghostly pale. 

 

“What is it?” Ben found himself asking.

 

“Oh no, it’s nothing. I’m sorry. It’s just— that house has been abandoned for years. It has become a bit of an urban legend around here.” 

 

Kaydel placed the menus down and quickly excused herself, scampering back towards the host stand. Ben furrowed his brow and turned to look at his wife. She was also staring at the odd woman in confusion. 

 

“Small town?” Ben offered, opening his menu and reading the specials. 

 

***

 

After they had ordered their food and were served, Ben broke the silence by clearing his throat. Rey was eating her bacon while staring out the window. 

 

“Hey, baby. What do you think about going to the farmer’s market today to pick up some pumpkins?” Ben asked. 

 

“Oh! We could go to a farm, Ben. Like a pumpkin patch!” 

 

Ben chuckled, “Yes, we can definitely do that. Maybe we can ask our waiter where the best one is located.” 

 

A short woman with large round glasses was making her rounds in the dining room, asking the patrons how everything was tasting. She stopped by their table and glanced down at them with knowing eyes. 

 

“New in town I presume?” 

 

“Yes, we are.” Ben answered. 

 

“I’m Maz, the owner of the diner.” Rey reached her hand out for the woman to shake. When they touched hands, Maz stared off as if she was seeing something flash before her eyes. She shook herself from her reverie and dropped Rey’s hand. “Oh child, such darkness is upon you.” 

 

Maz walked away without another word. Ben reached over to grab his wife’s hands, rubbing his thumb over her wrist. Rey appeared panicked after the interaction with old woman. 

 

“Baby, let’s pay and get out of here,” Ben offered. 

 

“Yeah, okay,” Rey agreed, her tone tinged with sadness. 

 

They walked towards the front of the little restaurant. Rey smiled as she saw the pumpkins on the table near the entrance. She grabbed one of the sharpies and found a space on the pumpkin to write their names. The hostess was nowhere to be seen and the restaurant had grown eerily quiet. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand, usheringher out of the establishment and back towards their car. 

 

***

 

Ben drove around the small town looking for a farmer’s market or pumpkin patch they could stop at. They hadn’t taken the time to speak to any of the locals after the weird interactions they had at the diner. Ben shrugged it off. Perhaps Kaydel and Maz didn’t like anybody treading on their territory. 

 

“There,” Rey pointed to a sign that read  _ Unkar’s Pumpkin Patch. _

 

Ben took the turn off and drove down the dirt road leading to the farm. He had barely parked the car before Rey jumped out. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Back in the city they didn’t have pumpkin patches like this. They only had pumpkins which were laid out on wooden planks for people to pick from. Here the pumpkins were fresh and still growing on the vine. 

 

“We should get a few carving pumpkins and a few of the pie pumpkins,” Ben suggested. 

 

“Are we going to make pumpkin pies?” Rey grinned. 

 

“Well… we should get several pie pumpkins. I have an idea for one in particular.” 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

“What did you have in mind, husband?”

 

“Well, it’s a surprise. I’m certain that you will love it, wife.” 

 

Rey laughed and skipped off towards the pumpkin patch. Ben made his way over to the front of the farm where the storefront was located. Sitting inside the outpost was an overweight surly looking man. 

 

“Excuse me,” Ben called out. “Do you have a wagon I can borrow so my wife and I can load up the pumpkins we pick out?” 

 

“Wagon rental is five dollars” spat the man. 

 

“Yeah, okay fine.” Ben pulled out a five dollar bill and slid it across the counter to the man. He pocketed it greedily and pointed to a row of wagons. 

 

“Thank you…mister?”

 

“Plutt. Unkar Plutt.” 

 

Ben grabbed the handle to the wagon and started to pull it through the grass. He looked around the farm and found Rey admiring some of the large carving pumpkins. She inspected them with care before choosing which one she wanted to take. 

 

“Find a good one?” Ben asked.

 

Rey smiled and pointed to a particularly large one. “This one right here… it’s perfect.”

 

Ben cut the pumpkin from the vine and hefted it into the wagon. 

 

“What next?” Ben smirked.

 

Rey grinned, her dimples a prominent feature of her cheeks as she pointed to another pumpkin. 

 

“What do you think about this one?”  

 

Forty-five minutes later Ben and Rey had gathered up a few carving pumpkins and about five pie pumpkins in their wagon. Ben retrieved his wallet and paid for their harvest at the outpost. He used the wagon to unload the pumpkins into the trunk of their car. Then they were heading back to Cellardoor Manor. 

 

***

 

The movers were still at work in their home when they returned, so Ben and Rey put their pumpkins on the porch and decided to walk the property. Rey held on to Ben’s arm as they strolled towards the dilapidated barn. Wooden planks were missing in some areas and the red paint had long since worn off leaving a gray rustic color beneath. Ben pushed the doors open and stood to the side to allow Rey to enter. It was dark inside the barn, the only light that trickled in was from the few windows near the top of the building. The floor was covered with scattered hay. 

 

There was also a ladder that led up to a loft area. Ben steered Rey forward to the ladder and followed behind as she started to climb up the rungs. The loft was large with an old battered sofa on one end. Ben grabbed Rey around the waist and hefted her over his shoulder slapping her on her peachy ass as he carried her over to the couch. 

 

His wife let out an  _ oof _ as her back hit the hard cushion. A layer of dust blew up around them and Rey sneezed adorably. Ben kissed her cheeks and then lowered himself on top of her body. His lips connected with hers once more, kissing her deeply and delving his tongue into her mouth. He would never tire of this— kissing his beautiful wife. 

 

Ben slipped a hand to her side, squeezing her hip before sneaking his hand beneath her sweater. Rey arched up against his touch and rocked her hips against his already hardening member. 

 

Ben’s hand traveled up to cup her breast through her bra. She was wearing a lacy number. Ben couldn’t wait to get the sweater off of her so he could see what she wore beneath. He growled as he pushed the sweater over her breasts and then started to unbutton her jeans, pulling them down her thighs until they got stuck on her boots. Rey laughed and Ben groaned in defeat. 

 

He smirked and ran a thumb over her panty covered slit. 

 

“I want to taste you. Let me lick your pussy,” Ben all but demanded. 

 

Rey gave him a nod as he pushed his thumbs beneath the little strap of her panties and pulled them down. He lowered himself between her legs, licking up her slit and swirling his tongue over her clit. 

 

Rey canted her hips against his mouth, chasing the release that she so desperately needed. The little moans she was making went straight to Ben’s cock. He continued his ministrations, sucking and flicking his tongue against Rey’s tight bud. Her hands fell to his hair and tugged at his locks encouraging him to continue pleasuring her. Ben could eat her pussy until the end of his days and he would have died a happy man. 

 

He felt her starting to writhe against him, she was getting close. Ben wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked viciously as she fell into her release. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Rey babbled as she came down from the aftershocks over her orgasm. 

 

Ben gave her clit a little kiss and then started to help her pull her panties and jeans back in place. Rey sighed and brushed her hand through his hair. 

 

“What about you?” she asked. 

 

Ben smirked and sat back on his haunches, palming his erection. 

 

“Well, I think I can hold off until after our little tour. What do you say we check out the corn at the edge of the property?” 

 

“Yeah, just… give me a minute to recuperate. 

 

Ben’s face flushed with pride. 

 

***

 

The corn stood high on the edge of their property. It was past the season for corn so the stalks had turned a golden yellow as they withered in the cold weather. 

 

“Does it freak you out?” Ben teased.

 

Rey scoffed and glared at him. “What do you mean, it’s just corn.”

 

“Sure, but you know… children of the corn and all that.” 

 

She rolled her eyes and turned to watch the gentle sway of the stalks in the autumn breeze. 

 

Suddenly, as if something had come over Rey, her stare turned blank and she began to walk towards the corn, dropping his hand in the process. 

 

“Rey!” Ben called out as he followed her. “Rey, what are you doing? Rey?” 

 

She was only two steps in front of him and then she unexpectedly disappeared from view. Ben pushed through the corn and called out her name. Normally he would have thought  Rey was merely playing a trick on him— but that look in her eyes; it scared him. 

 

“Rey!” Ben yelled as he started to panic, turning in circles as he stomped through the stalks. 

 

Where the hell had she gone off to?

 

***

 

Rey wasn’t in control of her body. Her feet moved on their own volition as if somebody else was pulling her towards  _ something.  _ Her heart was racing and she felt uneasy. Storm clouds were setting in overhead and thunder rumbled in the distance. 

 

A voice inside of Rey’s head was screaming for her, pleading with her to turn around. Her limbs wouldn’t listen as her brain fought tirelessly against the compulsion. She sifted through the corn, wading deeper into the field. Cornstalks whipped at her face and left paper thin cuts on her cheeks. 

 

“Rey!” 

 

That frightened voice… it was Ben. Rey turned quickly towards the sounds of Ben’s voice. Her breath came out in heavy pants as she saw the shuffle of the corn in her peripheral vision. Ben staggered towards her from the depths of the field. His face was bleeding profusely from a cut that bisected his face. 

 

Rey cried out and reached for Ben. His eyes were wide with fear as blood started pouring out of his mouth. 

 

“Rey,” Ben choked out. “Why Rey?” 

 

He fell into Rey’s arms and she held him as his breathing slowed. Rey was crying out in agony and confusion. Ben’s eyes glassed over and his heart stopped. Rey sobbed as she hugged him to her chest, not caring in the least that his blood was getting all over her. 

 

There had to be something she could do… this wasn’t how their story was supposed to go. They couldn’t end here… not like this. 

 

Rey pressed her lips to Ben’s bloody ones. When she opened her eyes his body turned to ash and slipped through her fingers like sand. She threw herself on the ground, pounding her fists into the dirt as she cried. 

 

When she had no more tears left and her eyes were swollen; it started to rain. Rey curled up into a ball and shivered, curling up and lying by Ben’s final resting place. 

 

The rain poured down on her and then Rey felt a strong set of arms lifting her up. She was too hoarse from crying to yell out but that didn’t deter her from kicking and thrashing against the man holding her. 

 

“Rey, sweetheart.” 

 

It was Ben.  _ Her  _ Ben. 

 

Rey gazed into his warm brown eyes and let out another sob. Ben held her in his arms like a bride and carried her through the corn back towards the manor. She could feel his heart beating steadily in his chest and Rey let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“I thought you died,” she croaked, her voice hoarse from crying. 

 

“Shh, baby. I got you.” Ben soothed her, pressing kisses to her wet cheeks. 

 

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed and exhaustion swept over her. The last thing she remembered was Ben whispering ‘ _ I love you’ _ before she lost consciousness. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Sage McMae <3
> 
> The diner and the pumpkins with the sharpies is actually based off a local diner that I go to for breakfast. 
> 
> Children of the Corn shout out in this chapter. 
> 
> I listened to "The Dark Sentencer" by Coheed and Cambria while writing this.


	3. What's in the Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

* * *

 

After what happened in the cornfield, Ben carried his wife back to the house. Once inside he placed Rey down on the living room couch. He pulled off her wet clothing and piled them on the floor in front of the large brick fireplace. Ben grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch to cover Rey’s body. He brushed her wet hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her check. She was sleeping soundly after her ordeal. 

 

_ What in the fuck had that been? _

 

It was storming outside now. Ben regretted that he hadn’t taken the time to chop some firewood for the fireplace. He groaned as he glanced down at his shivering wife. Ben decided to search the basement to see if there were any spare logs left behind from the previous owner, or anything he could use in place of firewood. 

 

He ventured towards the back of the house where the stairs for the basement were located. Opening the door, he reached up over his head to pull the chain to turn the overhead light on. The bulb flickered twice before brightening. Ben marched down worn wooden stairs to the unfinished basement.

 

The underground space was in dire need of renovation. The floors were dusty and the corners were filled with cobwebs. The furniture which had been left behind was aged and smelled of mildew. Ben looked around the room in irritation, wondering why the movers hadn’t bothered to clear this part of the house out. 

 

Suddenly the light cut off, drowning Ben in complete darkness. 

 

“Shit,” he cursed, grabbing his phone and turning on the flashlight function so he could see where he was going. 

 

To his delight, he saw a small pile of logs in the corner of the basement near an aged furnace. How had he gotten so lucky? Ben crouched down beside it, He carefully placed his phone on the ground with the flashlight facing the ceiling so he could see his surroundings. He started to grab the logs and pile them up on his lap. 

 

That’s when he felt something touch his arm. Ben whirled around to see a gristly gray arm reaching out from the shadows by the furnace, wrapping its gnarled fingers around his wrist. He screamed and fell backwards, the logs scattering onto the floor. Ben grabbed his phone and shone the flashlight at the furnace.

 

Nothing was there. 

 

He was completely alone. 

 

***

 

Rey woke up to a warm room, snuggled in a throw blanket that smelled of Ben’s body wash. She rubbed her nose along the fabric and let her eyes flutter open and closed.

 

That’s when she remembered. The corn field. Ben’s body crumpled on the ground— covered in blood. Her eyes snapped open and she searched around the room frantically. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Ben called out. 

 

He was sitting in the leather armchair holding one of the pie pumpkins on his lap. He had his calligraphy pen in his hand. 

 

“Ben. I…” she pushed the blanket down to her waist and looked down at her nude body. “Why am I naked?” 

 

“You were soaked from the storm. I didn’t want you to catch a cold.” 

 

Ben reached down over the side of the arm chair and tossed a bundle of fabric to her. Rey caught it and noticed right away he had loaned her  one of his sweaters. Rey pulled it on before padding over in bare feet to where he was seated. 

 

“You woke up just in time,” Ben told her. “I just finished your surprise.” 

 

He turned the pumpkin around to show her what he had been working on. In perfect looped calligraphy it read…  _ Rey and Ben Solo. _

 

“Oh, Ben, I love it,” Rey remarked. 

 

Ben placed the pumpkin down on the table beside the chair and opened his arms for Rey to climb into his lap. She cuddled up against him and sighed into his warm embrace. 

 

“Ben… these is something strange going on here. What happened in the corn field— it scared the shit out of me. You may think I’m crazy but I know what I saw, Ben.” 

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t think you are crazy,” Ben said, rubbing his palm over her thigh. “Whatever this is Rey.... I don’t want you to be afraid. I feel it too.” 

 

“What should we do, Ben? This is our dream house. Could there be an… an entity living here?” 

 

“I’m not sure, Rey. Perhaps we should travel back into town, to Haddonfield and visit the library. There might be some records from the previous owners of the manor. Whatever it is, we will get through it together.”

 

***

 

Ben didn’t want to frighten Rey further so he didn’t mention the incident in the basement. She was likely to ask why he had boarded up the door. He figured he would cross that bridge when the time came. 

 

As they were getting ready for bed, Ben sought to ease her worry and to take her mind off of the creepy happenings. She was still only wearing his sweater, her long golden legs on display as she lounged atop their king size bed. 

 

Ben crawled over her and buried his face in the side of her neck, kissing her softly. 

 

“I seem to remember that I owe you after what you did for me in the barn,” Rey said breathily. 

 

“Mm,” Ben mumbled. “I just want to make love to my wife. Will you let me?” 

 

Rey sunk her fingers into his hair and scratched his scalp. 

 

“I would like that very much,  _ husband. _ ” Rey pushed his shoulder and he leaned back on his haunches as he watched her pull the sweater over her head, tossing it to the side carelessly. 

 

He stood up and started to take off each article of clothing, keeping his eyes on Rey’s face as her cheeks flushed and she licked her lips. Rey opened her legs and gave Ben an unobstructed view of her cunt before closing her legs back tight. 

 

_ Tease. _

 

Ben lowered himself on top of Rey and started to kiss her breast, right above her heart. Rey groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging at his hair as his lips moved across the soft swell. 

 

He teased her with his tongue, lapping at the underside of her breast and nipping at the skin. Her nipples were taut and rosy. Ben licked his lips before capturing the tight bud between his lips. 

 

Rey rolled her hips against his erection, her arousal coating his length as he sucked and tongued at her nipples. 

 

“Please, please, Ben. I need you inside me,” Rey panted. 

 

He released her breast with a slick pop, dropping down to press his plush lips against the pebbled tip, kissing each one before looking into Rey’s eyes. Ben reached between their bodies and grasped his erection, running the head through her slick folds. 

 

“You want my cock?” 

 

Rey grabbed his ass and pushed his hips down, effectively sheathing him inside of her. 

 

“I take it that you do, hmm?” Ben smirked.

 

“Just move! Fuck me Ben, don’t make me beg,” Rey grumbled. 

 

Ben pulled out and thrust back inside, watching her perky tits jiggle with each snap of his hips. Rey’s hands were still holding on to his ass, encouraging him to fuck her  _ harder. _

 

“Yes, Ben. Yes!” 

 

“Ah, ah Rey. What’s my name?” 

 

She bit her lip and moaned out, “Master. Please, fuck me harder.” 

 

“Mm, little one. You take my cock so well.”

 

Her nails started digging into his bottom as he continued to thrust, loving the feel of her slick walls wrapped around his cock. Her cunt was so warm and so tight. It was as if she were made for him. Rey ran her hands up his back and grasped his shoulders, squeezing lightly before looping her arms around his neck. 

 

Ben bent down and kissed her softly on the lips as he started to speed up his thrusts, chasing his release.

 

“Come on, little one. I want to feel you come around your master’s cock.” 

 

“Yes, master. Please. I want to come for you,” Rey moaned. 

 

Ben slipped a hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing the sensitive button until he felt he walls begin to flutter. Rey screamed out his name as she climaxed. Ben kissed her roughly and then pulled out, flipping her over on the bed before slamming his cock back inside of her. 

 

“Fuck yes, little one. I love fucking your tight little pussy like this.” 

 

Her perfect ass slammed against his hips with each thrust. Rey moaned when he changed the angle of his thrusts, reaching that special spot inside that always made her scream. 

 

“Ben… I’m going to come again.” 

 

He slapped her ass as a warning. 

 

“M-master. Master, I’m going to come.” 

 

Her pussy clamped down hard on his cock as Rey fell into her second release. Ben followed her shortly after, painting her cunt with his spend. 

 

“Fuck,” Ben groaned as he pulled out. 

 

They both collapsed on the bed, panting and sweating from their ministrations.

 

Rey rolled over and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

 

“You are amazing,  _ master. _ ”

 

Ben smiled brightly and nuzzled her nose with his own. 

 

“So are you, my little one.” 

 

***

 

The Haddonville town library was just as ancient as the rest of the town. Ben and Rey walked inside and made their way towards the town record’s room t.

 

Ben closed the door behind them and started looking through the information listed for Cellar Door Manor. 

 

The book listed the name of the previous owner, but not much else. The previous owner— an Armitage Hux— lived there for a short two months before moving out of state. 

 

“This can’t be right.” Ben murmured. “The house is from the 1800s but the only records are from the past year. Something doesn’t add up.” 

 

“A change of name, perhaps?” Rey suggested. 

 

“You could be right. How do we even start? It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.” 

 

“I have a feeling that creepy lady, Maz, might know something,” Rey replied. 

 

Ben sighed and agreed, “Yes, I think we will need to make another stop by the diner.” 

 

“What if we looked up information on Armitage Hux? He only lived there for a brief period of time. Maybe he can give us some insight as to why he moved and whom he purchased the house from?” Rey offered. 

 

“That, that could work,” Ben said.

 

He stepped over to the desktop computer on the table and clicked on Google Chrome, pulling up the search bar. Ben googled the prior owner, Armitage Hux. Lucky for them it wasn’t a common name. Ben found some information and printed it off, collecting the sheet of paper from the printer and folding it up. 

 

Rey took the paper from his hand and put it inside her purse while they left the  back room and exited through the library’s main doors. 

 

“So Arkanis, how far is that from here?” Rey questioned. 

 

“About two hours, just across the state line. What do you say Rey, breakfast at the diner and then a road trip to Arkanis? We will be back before dinner.”

 

They strolled hand in hand out onto the street. Leaves were scattered on the walkway, crunching beneath their feet. 

 

“I think that sounds like a plan,” Rey replied with a grin.  _ “Master.” _

 

Ben smirked at her and slapped her ass in retaliation. 

 

“Careful little one, or I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” 

 

She giggled as she ran from him towards their vehicle. Ben chased after her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her in his arms and then pinning her up against the door to the car. His arms were on either side of her head, blocking her in. 

 

“So dangerous,” Rey grinned. 

 

He smiled back as he dipped down to kiss her lips, the cool breeze ruffling their hair in the brisk autumn morning. 

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get some pumpkin flavored pancakes at Maz’s.”

 

“Oh, I love pumpkin spice.” 

 

“I know, little one, I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Sage McMae!
> 
> Forgot to mention that Cellar Door is an easter egg for Donnie Darko.
> 
> Haddonville is an easter egg for Halloween


	4. Supremacy Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave a prompt to @constellationsinmytea over on tumblr to do an artwork for this story! GAH it's gorgeous and I added it at the bottom. But you can reblog from here ...   
> https://constellationsinmytea.tumblr.com/post/179576207465/inktober-29-pumpkin-patch-a-prompt-by

* * *

 

Ben and Rey were eating their pumpkin pancakes in a packed out diner. Apparently Maz’s was the place to eat breakfast in Haddonville. Rey kept looking around the dining room, hoping to catch a glance of Maz so she could wave her over. They had a lot to discuss and it was apparent to both of them that Maz knew something. 

 

It turned out that they didn’t have to summon Maz at all. A chair was pulled over and placed unceremoniously down at the front of their booth and the tiny woman emerged, taking a seat and looking at the two of them with interest. 

 

“I can see in your eyes that you are looking for something. Ask away boy.” Maz said.

 

Rey looked over at Ben as he swallowed his bite of pancake. 

 

“Maz, do you know anything about the house that we’ve purchased? Strange occurrences have been happening to both of us.”

 

“Ah, Cellar Door Manor. I’ve seen many come and go from that place. None that stayed longer than a few months time. Evil lives in that house. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.” 

 

Rey scrunched up her nose and frowned. 

 

“What have you seen?” she asked Maz. “You’ve been there, what is it that is haunting our house?” 

 

“You misunderstood me. I said I’ve  _ seen _ it. In my mind.”

 

Ben grabbed his wallet and placed some bills on the counter to pay for their breakfast. Then he met Maz’s eyes and swallowed hard before replying. 

 

“Tell us everything.” 

 

“A dark presence lurks in the shadows of that house. An evil energy that emanates from the basement.”

 

“The basement.” Rey whispered. “I haven’t gone into the basement. Is there a way to ward off the bad spirits? A priest or sage, something of that sort?” 

 

“I’ve seen people come and go throughout the years. I’ve seen the same eyes in many different individuals; fear and tragedy. But not the two of you. No, I see something else. I believe the two of you will be just what is needed to defeat the specter.

 

“Us? We are nobody, though.” Rey stated. “Just two normal people.” 

 

“No. You are so much more than that kiddo. I see the strength that lies within. A raw power.” 

 

“Maz. I saw something in the basement, it grabbed my arm.” Ben said.

 

Rey looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. Why hadn’t he mentioned it to her? “What? Ben…”

 

“Where?” Maz demanded.

 

Ben pulled up his sleeve to reveal unmarred, pale skin. 

 

“No mark. Yes, what I assumed is true. You are the chosen ones.”   
  


“But how are we to defeat this? How could that be possible?” Rey asked. 

 

“You have the most power emotion on you side… love. Love conquers all.” 

 

Rey reached over the table and grabbed Ben’s hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles. 

 

“Whatever you decide, I will support you. I will warn you though, many of the previous owners tried those techniques to dispel the spirit with no results.”

 

“Do you know anything about Armitage Hux?” Ben asked. 

 

Maz chuckled as she stood from the table. 

 

“Strange boy, that one.” she closed her eyes as if she were sensing something. “Hm, yes. He may have some clues to the answers you seek.” 

 

With that, Maz turned on her heel and walked through the dining hall towards the kitchen. Rey stood from the table and let out a sigh. 

 

“I guess we are going on that road trip after all.” Ben said. 

 

***

 

Ben drove through the countryside; fields of corn lining either side of the road as they left the town limits of Haddonville. 

 

They sat in silence. Every so often Ben would glance over at Rey. She was staring out the window as she wrung her hands nervously. 

 

“Darling…” Ben started. 

 

“What happened in the basement?” Rey interrupted. 

 

Ben sighed and gripped the steering wheel hard, turning his knuckles white. 

 

“It was… I don’t know, the lights went out and then something grabbed me. The skin Rey… it was a sickly gray pallor. Then it was gone! I felt like I was losing my mind.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” 

 

“Rey, you had just passed out in the corn field after saying that you saw my death. I didn’t want to frighten you more.” He paused and looked over at her. “Anyway, I boarded up the door to the basement… in case you were wondering.” 

 

“Well that’s a start, I guess.” Rey replied. 

 

***

 

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

 

Ben waited outside the house of Armitage Hux’s address. Rey was shifting from one foot to the other as they waited for the man to answer. 

 

Ben wondered what he looked like. What kind of name was Armitage anyway? He imagined a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. 

 

He lifted his fist to bang on the door once again when it cracked open and a slender red headed man glared at them. 

 

“I’m not buying anything. Get off of my property.” 

 

He started to close the door and Rey grabbed the wood. 

 

“Wait! You used to live at Cellar Door Manor.” Rey said. 

 

The man groaned and pushed the door open. 

 

“Come in, I take it you two are the poor souls that bought that place.” 

 

The inside of Hux’s home was quaint. The man himself was not what Ben expected at all. He couldn’t be much older than himself. He had short cropped red hair and slender build. 

 

“Yes, we bought the home.” Rey answered. “So you experienced something as well?” 

 

“You could say that. There is something evil that lives in those walls. But the two of you know that. That’s why you are here. So what is it that I can help you with? To be honest, I don’t even want you in my house for long. You’ve been touched by the scepter, I don’t want it to follow you here.”

 

Rey and Ben sat down on Hux’s couch. The redhead remained standing. 

 

“So, we tried to look up the history of the home but Cellar Door Manor only showed up in reference to you. That’s why we are here.”   


“Ah, it wouldn’t show up in searches. I changed the name when I decided to sell. I didn’t want the history to taint the property. I should have burned the place to the ground but I was more concerned with getting my money back.”

 

Ben let out a raspy chuckle.  _ Was this man serious? _

 

“It was called Supremacy Heights Estate.”

 

“Did you do anything to try to rid the mansion of the spirits? Like an exorcism or something?” Rey asked. 

 

“Spirit… there is only one. And of course I tried everything. But he is too powerful.”

 

“He?” Ben questioned. 

 

“Yes, he. That’s all I’m going to give you. Now I’d appreciate if you’d leave.”

 

Hux grabbed Rey roughly by the arm and dragged her off the couch. Ben intervened, pushing the man away from his wife and glaring at him. 

 

“We are leaving, you don’t touch her.” Ben snapped. 

 

He put his arm around Rey and guided her out of the house. Hux slammed the door behind them and audibly locked the door. They hurried back to their car, eager to get back on the road and head towards home. Ben gave one final look at Armitage Hux’s house. He saw a silhouette of a person peeking through the blinds as they drove away. 

 

***

 

Once they arrived back to the manor, the weather had chilled down significantly. Ben pushed the iron gates open and walked to the front doors of the house with Rey by his side. He flicked the lightswitch on by the door and it remained dark. 

 

“Damnit.” Ben growled. 

 

Rey walked into the foyer and tried another switch. Nothing. 

 

“The power must have gone out.” Rey said. She checked her phone and groaned. 

 

“What is it?” Ben asked. 

 

“No cell service.” 

 

Ben frowned and checked his own phone. Nothing. 

 

“The fusebox is in the basement.” Rey stated. The air between them grew heavy and Ben shook his head furiously. 

 

“No, no way are either of us going down there. Come on, lets pack a few things and go to a hotel in Haddonville. We can call the electricity company there and report the outage.” 

 

Rey made her way up the stairs as Ben checked the other rooms on the main floor. The door leading out to the backyard was wide open. Ben felt a rush of anxiety in his gut but there was something inside him that was pulling him towards the door. Like a string tied around his chest, tugging him towards— something. 

 

It was storming outside and Ben instantly got drenched to the bone from the pouring rain. The pull took him straight to the woods surrounding the corn field. He walked hurriedly through the darkened trees.

 

***

 

Rey quickly packed a suitcase with a change of clothes. They wouldn’t need much for one night at a hotel. There was no way they would be staying here tonight with no cell service and no power. 

 

She rushed down the stairs and called out for Ben. The house was eerily quiet. She looked around the living room and in the kitchen for any sign of Ben. She heard a creaking noise and turned her head towards the source of the sound. The door to the basement was wide open. 

 

“Ben Solo, I swear to God. Get your ass back up here.” she yelled down the stairs. 

 

“Rey?” Ben’s voice called back from the basement. “Sweetheart?” he sounded panicked. 

 

Rey rushed down the wooden stairs calling out to Ben, once her feet hit the ground of the basement the door slammed shut. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she felt short of breath. 

 

“Ben?” she called out. 

 

She heard a rustling sound and then felt a clawed hand wrap around her forearm, the nails digging into her skin. Rey let out an ear piercing scream. 

 

***

 

Through the woods there was an archway made of stone. Ben walked through it in a daze. He shivered from the cold, barely able to feel his extremities as they had turned numb. He continued to walk as if he were in a daze, chasing the pull of the phantom that had ensnared him. 

 

The woods opened up to an ancient cemetery. It looked to only house a few gravestones. Ben didn’t know why but he had a feeling of recollection. These gravestones were from the original owners of the manor. 

 

He crossed the small clearing, dodging ruts and piles of wet, fallen leaves until he reached the first gravestone. It was covered with debris. Ben brushed the leaves and twigs aside and read the name engraved on the stone.  _ Alabaster Snoke.  _

 

Ben pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes and examined the engraving, committing it to memory. He stood from the graveyard and turned, making his way back through the archway and towards the manor. 

 

As he was exiting the treeline he heard the sound of Rey’s deafening scream. The sound of her voice in mortal terror pulled him from the haze that had fallen over him. He cut across the backyard at breakneck speed. He climbed the stairs to the porch in a flash and grabbed the round handle of the door. It was locked. Ben backed up and threw his shoulder against the wood. 

 

He cried out in pain but continued the action. Rey was in danger and he couldn’t let anything happen to her. He paused to catch his breath and then pulled his fist back and punched the wooden door. His fist went through the door and he hissed in pain. His knuckles were bloody but he hardly cared as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

 

Once he was inside the house he heard the sound of Rey’s screams and immediately realized they were coming from the basement. He ran to the basement door and kicked it open roughly. He barrelled down the stairs and found Rey on her knees in the darkness, clutching her head like she was in pain. 

 

Ben wrapped her up in his arms and she cried into his chest. The air in the basement went cold and Ben felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. 

 

They were not alone. 

 

Ben kissed Rey’s temple and whispered words of encouragement. 

 

“You’re not alone.” He consoled. 

 

“Neither are you.” Rey answered. 

 

Their fingers interlaced as Ben helped her up from the ground. He remembered what Maz had said about them being the chosen ones and that love conquered all. He felt a warmth run through his body like electricity. Rey squeezed his hand back and he was flooded with her emotions. There was fear, companionship, love. How could it be possible? He looked at their joined hands and realized that the love they shared was protecting them. Perhaps they were the chosen ones? Perhaps this was how the spirit would be defeated. 

 

“Snoke…” Ben called out. “It’s time for this to end.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to KyloTrashForever for stepping in and beta-ing this chapter while my lovely SageMcMae is on a much deserved vacation!


	5. The Possession of Ben Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you for coming along for this short Halloween fic. I hope you enjoyed.

* * *

 

Rey was blinded by a bright beam of light. Once her vision cleared, she was no longer holding Ben’s hand— having lost it along the way. 

 

Ben was looking up at the ceiling, almost as if he was in a daze. Rey called out to him and his head snapped to attention. Rey closed the distance between them and clutched his cheeks. 

 

“Ben.” 

 

“He’s still here. I can feel it,” Ben remarked. 

 

The floorboards above their heads started to creak. Ben grabbed for Rey’s hand and she gave his a gentle squeeze in return. 

 

They hurriedly made their way towards the stairs. 

 

“We need to follow him. Banish him,” Ben suggested. 

 

Rey trailed behind her husband heading up the stairs. She tripped when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and tug her backwards. Ben whirled around and encircled her waist as he walked backwards up the stairs. Rey glanced back to look at her feet but didn’t see anything physically holding on to her. However, there was a force, something that was tugging at her feet, trying to pull her away from Ben. 

 

A scream left her throat as she grasped at Ben’s arms. He held on to her tightly and yanked until his back collided with the door to the basement. The door flew open against the weight of his back against the wood. They both fell in a heap on the floor. 

 

The phantom force let go of Rey’s legs. She felt a cold sensation run through her as it passed by them and moved towards the staircase leading to the second story. Rey pushed herself up, her palms pressed against Ben’s chest. 

 

“What do we do?” she asked. 

 

“I’m not sure,” Ben answered. “Maz didn’t explain how we would defeat  _ him _ just that we were the chosen ones.” 

 

Rey stood up and offered Ben her hand, helping him up from the ground. Together they walked up the stairs, following the pull of the spirit who haunted the walls. They stopped abruptly at the end of the hallway. A solid wall was in front of them but the pull was urging them forward. 

 

Ben traced his hands down the wall until his palm caught on a catch. It was a wooden lever, he pressed against it and a hidden door sprung open revealing a dark, stone hallway. Rey clutched Ben’s hand as they walked together inside the chamber. 

 

The cavern led in a downwards slant, there was a small window that showed they were descending down beneath the ground level. At the end of the long hallway there was a large iron door. 

 

_ Cellar Door. _

 

Rey reached out and found the entry unlocked, pushing it open. Inside was a ghoulish figure of a man. Tall and lean with a scarred face.

 

“Welcome,” he announced. 

 

Rey felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as anxiety swirled in her stomach. The room was lit with torches hanging on the walls and suddenly they were drowned in complete darkness. 

 

***

 

As Rey’s eyes adjusted to the dark, she reached out for Ben but he was no longer by her side. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps and a growl emitting from her husband’s chest. She turned to look at where he was fighting with the phantom. The gnarly hands of the spirit were wrapped around Ben’s neck, choking him. 

 

Rey was spurred into action, letting out a war cry as she grabbed at the spirit’s arm and sunk her nails into the aged flesh. The phantom hissed and whirled on her. Then she felt that same pull as her body was thrown against the cobblestone wall. 

 

Her head was bleeding. She was certain of that, as her fingers came away wet. 

 

“Take me. Let her go,” Ben yelled. 

 

_ The absolute moron,  _ Rey seethed. 

 

“No Ben!” Rey shouted. 

 

But it was then that she saw the ghoulish man smile down at Ben as he clutched Ben’s shoulders. Ben started to shake as if he was having a seizure and his body hit the ground of the cellar. The phantom had disappeared but his aura surrounded every facet of the room. 

 

Finally, Ben’s body stilled. Rey rushed over to him, dropping to her knees and shaking his shoulder. His eyes opened and his normally chocolate brown orbs glowed an eerily yellow. His smile was manic as he rose from the ground. 

 

“Hello, little one,” Ben hissed— though it was clear that this was  _ not  _ her husband. “I feel the fight in you. I’m going to snuff it out.” 

 

Rey turned and ran towards the corridor. The phantom residing in Ben’s body chased after her. She tripped and stumbled on her way as she fled. Rey needed to get Ben back, but she wasn’t sure how that would be possible. 

 

She ran out the backdoor and slammed it closed behind her. Once she was outside in the cool autumn night, Rey looked up at the stars and then held her breath as she concentrated on Ben. Warmth and love spread through her veins and she felt a pull albeit different from the one that was shrouded in darkness from the house. 

 

Rey followed the instinct towards the woods lining the property.

 

“Come back here, little one, you can’t run from me.” 

 

Ben was closing the distance between them and she rushed forward in the woods, snapping twigs and dodging roots as she ran. The further she fled, the more overgrown the foliage became. Rey saw a clearing up ahead and she jogged towards it. 

 

It was an abandoned cemetery, with aged gravestones jutting out of the ground. She turned just as Ben— or what had become of Ben— had caught up to her. He pinned her on the ground and looked at her with savage glee. 

 

“Ben!” Rey begged, looking into his eyes and trying to reach her husband. 

 

“You think you can turn him,” the man scoffed. “Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I am inside his mind. I can sway his every intent.”

 

Rey felt tears spill down her cheeks as she pushed against his chest. 

 

“Ben, please.” 

 

“Foolish child, he is lost to you— and now, I will kill you with the cruelest stroke, by the hand of your lover.” 

 

Rey screamed and bit into the hand that reached for her neck. The phantom yelled out in pain and Rey crawled backwards until her shoulders collided with cool stone. 

 

She turned and looked at the gravestone, reading the title engraved across the top. 

 

“Alabaster Snoke, that’s your name?” 

 

Ben’s eyes flickered from yellow to brown and she felt her heart race with anticipation. 

 

“Release him!” Rey yelled, grabbed Ben’s cheeks and gazing at him lovingly. “Come back to the light, Ben.” 

 

He seemed to be struggling as he fell to his knees on the mossy ground. His hands reached out for her and Rey took his palms in hers. The electrical current sparked between them and Ben’s eyes turned brown once more. 

 

“We have to say it together—” Ben stated. “His name, we have to banish him together.” 

 

They spoke as one, feeling their love surround them as they spoke the phantom’s name.

 

“Alabaster Snoke, leave this place.” 

 

Ben’s face was buried in her stomach and Rey brushed her hands through his hair. He looked up at her and Rey knew that he was once again Ben…  _ her _ Ben. 

 

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist as he pressed his lips against her own. They were free, it was over. They were finally safe. 

 

***

 

Before they returned to their home, Rey and Ben exhumed the remains from Snoke’s grave. They carried the dusty bag off to the clearing and started to make a bonfire. Ben threw the remains on top of the roaring fire, the black smoke curled as it drifted into the night sky. 

 

The evil which once resided in their house was vacant. It had burned away along with the fire. 

 

The following day Rey saged their home, warding it of any spirits who would try to attach to the old home. 

 

As the weeks passed by Rey became aware that they had truly defeated Snoke. Their home was once again their own.

 

***

 

Years later, Maz told a young girl with dark curly hair and hazel eyes about the lovers that defeated evil. It was a prophecy after all, for the two to bring balance to the world of the living and the dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SageMcMae! My wonderful beta!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!


End file.
